


Band-Aid

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindergartner Jaebum gets a bit adventurous with the monkey bars, and Youngjae's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aid

~~  
  
“Jaebum, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Youngjae voiced nervously as he gnawed on his bottom lip. “Teacher said we’re not allowed.”

“Awww come on! She’s on the other side! She won’t see!” Jaebum’s eyes were sparkling with mischief, his wide grin showing off his missing front tooth. “Come on!”

“But…” Youngjae was still uncertain, his head tilting up to look at the intimidatingly high metal structure. “It’s so high…”

Jaebum stared hopefully at Youngjae for a few moments longer, but when Youngjae’s hesitation only seemed to increase he huffed, giving up.

“Fine. I’ll do it by myself. Just watch.”

With that, Jaebum began heaving himself up onto the platform, short legs kicking as he hoisted himself up.

“Be careful…” Youngjae could only watch on, eyes wide as Jaebum stared down the monkey bars, his mouth set in a determined pout. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” Youngjae repeated again, his high voice shaky with worry.

“I’ll show you,” Jaebum insisted, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he readied himself.

“One…two…three!” Jaebum launched himself towards the first rung, his fingertips grazing the cool metal but failing to grasp on. Youngjae’s mouth opened in a soundless scream as Jaebum crashed to the ground, landing hard on his knees before his hands could come down to break his fall.

“Jaebum!”

Youngjae was at the other’s side in an instant, breath quickening at the sight of his friend’s bloody knees. Jaebum, on the other hand, was dabbing at his scrapes with a dirty finger with an almost detached sort of fascination.

“You’re hurt!” Youngjae’s breath came out in short, panicked pants. “I told you – I – you’re –”

“Youngjae?” Jaebum finally tore his eyes away from his scrapes, only now noticing the state of his friend. “I’m okay–”

“There’s – it’s – blood –” Youngjae was hiccupping now, eyes growing moist as he pointed. “I– ” he broke off as he looked around wildly, eyes searching, “Miss Teacher– where’s–”

“No, I’m okay!” Jaebum jumped up, panicked as he pulled Youngjae back down. If they told Teacher, he would surely get a time-out. “Really!” he reiterated, voice earnest as he jumped up and down to demonstrate. “See! I’m fine!”

“Nooooo!” Youngjae practically wailed, tugging on the bottom of Jaebum’s shirt weakly as he noticed more blood oozing out of the wounds at the extra movement. Tears were beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes and while Jaebum may not have noticed that minor detail, it was quite obvious his fellow kindergartener was on the verge of tears.

“Y-Youngjae…” Jaebum’s bravado suddenly disappeared as he sank back down to Youngjae’s level. “Don’t…don’t cry…”

“You’re bleeding…” Two fat droplets tumbled down Youngjae’s cheeks as he whimpered, a chubby hand coming up to fist Jaebum’s shirt. “Don’t…please…”

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum now looked stricken, brown eyes laden with guilt as he reached over to catch one of Youngjae’s tears in his palm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I…” Jaebum’s voice began to tremble as well. “Please don’t cry…”

Youngjae struggled to reign in his tears, sniffling loudly as his sobs turned into hiccups. “T-Tell…Tell…”

“I’ll tell Teacher,” Jaebum immediately promised, his other hand closing around Youngjae’s fist still gripping his shirt.

Youngjae’s breathing finally evened out and Jaebum grinned in relief, eyes disappearing as Youngjae managed a watery smile back.

~~

As Jaebum feared, he was given a time-out and lost ten minutes of recess time the next day. But it was okay, since Youngjae was a loyal friend and had kept him company for the entirety of his terrible punishment.

Even if he spent five of the ten minutes scolding Jaebum for picking at the band-aids on his knees.

 


End file.
